SI TE DIGO QUE TE QUIERO
by lenore4love
Summary: Para Alemania estar enamorada no solo significa querer a alguien mas. Para Alemania estar enamorada es enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, a sus complejos, a sus miedos y a muchas otras cosas... (femAlemaniaxfemItalia ¡YURI!) OneShot


SI TE DIGO QUE TE QUIERO…

Alemania miró el cielo inmenso que era iluminado por el sol que le hacía entrecerrar ligeramente sus ojos. La rubia de cabello corto y ojos celestes se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar cubrirse de los rayos que le lastimaban ligeramente las retinas…

-¡Alemania!- llamó entonces una voz ajena que hizo que la muchacha saliera de su ensimismamiento por un momento, solo para voltear a ver a Italia, la castaña que corría hacía ella con su típica sonrisa bobalicona. Luciendo su melena sujetada en una coleta, con aquel rulo travieso moviéndose de manera juguetona gracias a la ligera brisa que soplaba. Alemania no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver a su mejor amiga acercándose a ella y dando un par de traspiés al estar a punto de tropezarse pero logró mantener el equilibrio llegando hasta donde estaba la germana.

-Ve~ hola- saludó Italia arrojándosele en un abrazo a la más alta que la recibió junto con el beso en la mejilla por parte de la morena quien siempre era muy efusiva en sus saludos y en todo lo que conllevara muestras de cariño.

-Hola- contestó la rubia sintiendo otro apretón de los brazos de Italia que finalmente la soltó.

-Ve~ que bueno que pudiste venir a verme- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, con aquella sonrisa que robaba corazones.

-Bueno, vine porque me dijiste que tenías un problema- confesó la ojiazul esperando que no se tratara de alguna tontería, pues su amiga era afecta a llamarle lloriqueando por cualquier bobada, raramente por algún asunto serio.

-Así es, tuve una pelea con mi hermana- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas haciendo un puchero al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos intentando parecer realmente enfadada aunque más bien daba la impresión de que solo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Puedes creer que solo me regañó por subir el dobladillo de mi falda? Tonta hermana, se la pasó diciéndome que parecía una mujerzuela y cosas así. Pero ¿Verdad que no parezco una mujerzuela?- dijo dando una vueltecita sobre sus pies para que la rubia pudiera ver mejor la falda de Italia que llegaba a cubrirle hasta la mitad del muslo.

-Ah… te ves… bien…- tan solo alcanzó a decir una apenada Alemania sin poder evitar sonrojarse y desviando la mirada de la muchacha que soltó una risita para luego atrapar una segunda vez en un abrazo a la rubia y tomarla de la mano tras liberarla.

-Ve~ gracias Alemania- le dijo columpiando sus manos enlazadas mientras caminaban y la italiana comenzaba una charla interminable.

Alemania no interrumpía y solo miraba a Italia, luego a sus manos que tenían sus dedos entrelazados… casi como una pareja… pero no lo eran, para Italia, Alemania no era más que su "mejor amiga".

Alemania soltó un suspiro ante este pensamiento, el cual pasó desapercibido por la castaña que seguía sumergida en su charla, tan ajena de los pensamientos de la rubia a su lado la cual pensaba en lo doloroso de toda esa situación… en lo doloroso que era estar con Italia casi todos los días, recibir sus abrazaos, sus besos en la mejilla, dormir juntas, charlar… todo aquello era tan insoportable… tan insoportable como el tremendo amor que le guardaba a la italiana desde hacía años, en silencio claro.

La rubia no podía concebir el hecho de estar enamorada de otra mujer, no es que viera algo raro… era sencillamente que ella pensó jamás llegar a enamorarse, ni siquiera de un hombre; Alemania era una nación que no podía andar dándose el lujo de comportarse como una mujer… ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte, distante de emociones que fuesen a entorpecer su trabajo como representante de un país. Así había sido toda su existencia, esforzándose al doble para obtener el respeto de sus superiores hombres, para que estos no la vieran por debajo del hombro solo por su género, incluso con sus soldados de los cuales se había ganado su respeto y lealtad al demostrarles que estaba a la par de ellos y tal vez los superaba… pero entonces llegó Italia, con su torpeza que acentuaba su ternura, sus faldas cortas, tacones bajos y su cabello largo sujetado en una coleta; la italiana coqueta que cantaba todo el tiempo y sin querer enamoraba a alguno que otro desdichado que no sería correspondido… y por supuesto, la única que llegó a ver en Alemania no a la nación poderosa, sino a la sencilla chica que gustaba de leer y escuchar el piano de Austria, tímida y ordenada.

Fue cuando Italia llegó que Alemania se vio arrastrada a ese torbellino de emociones que a veces la desconcentraba de su deber como nación y que habían hecho que su visión del amor pasara de ser indiferente a algo que constantemente se posaba en sus pensamientos.

Ambas muchachas caminaban por los callejones de Venecia, Italia de vez en cuando pasaba por algún puesto para comprar golosinas y convidar a Alemania sin darse cuenta del grupito de hombres que las seguían y le lanzaban piropos que eran completamente ignorados por la jovencita que ni en cuenta de que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella, pero Alemania claro que se daba cuenta así que le lanzaba miradas feroces a los varones que no hacían otra cosa más que silbar exageradamente al ver a la rubia y sonreírle también.

-Vámonos de aquí- le ordenó entonces la rubia a su amiga jalándola de la mano que aun sujetaba.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba confundida la morena siendo arrastrada lejos de los negocios y por ende, de los hombres.

-Esos tipos te estaban mirando raro y te estaban diciendo de cosas ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?- decía enfadada la ojiazul caminando rápido jalando a la otra que corría un poco para poder seguirle el ritmo.

-Lo siento, no lo noté- se disculpó Italia mientras que Alemania cambiaba de lugar con ella, caminando por la acerca del lado que daba al carril de los autos.

-Alemania eres genial, si fueras un chico seguro serías mi novio- le dijo Italia apretando el agarre entre las dos.

Ahí estaba el motivo por el cual estar con Italia había comenzado a ser una tortura; esa clase de comentarios lastimaban a Alemania ¿Qué más quisiera ella? Ojalá de verdad fuera un hombre para poder declararle sus sentimientos y poder andar por la calle como una pareja común y corriente.

Quería tomarla de la mano y darle besos, quería abrazarla de manera protectora y decirle que la quería… pero no se podía así que se conformaba con ser amigas por más cruel que esto fuera.

Llegaron por fin a casa de Italia, esta corrió de inmediato a la cocina para ponerse su delantal y cocinar algo rico para Alemania que la siguió con la intención de ayudarla a cocinar, una actividad que ambas disfrutaban en sus días libres y que aprovechaban al máximo para olvidarse un rato del trabajo.

-Alemania ponte esto- le pidió Italia amarrando las cintas de un mandil rosa pastel a Alemania que parecía un poco incomoda.

-No me gusta el rosa- decía la rubia mirando con disgusto el mandil con un enorme corazón bordando en el pecho.

-Pero te queda bien, tienes que ser más femenina- le dijo la castaña retomando su atención a la estufa mientras que Alemania miraba el mandil rosado.

_¿Más femenina?_ Se preguntó ahora volviendo su mirada a Italia que tarareaba mientras cocinaba, otra vez regresó sus ojos al mandil _¿Si fuera más femenina te fijarías en mi… o aun querrías que fuera hombre? _

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Italia de pronto sacando a la jovencita de su ensimismamiento de un sobresalto.

-¡Si!... solo pensaba, estoy bien- dijo también poniendo manos a la obra para preparar la lasaña que cenarían aquella noche.

Así que entre la charla, las bromas y los regaños de Alemania a Italia por su constante desorden al cocinar, por fin se sentaron a cenar a la luz de las velas y acompañadas de vino y cerveza.

-Quédate a dormir esta noche, llamé a Prusia para avisarle y me dijo que mañana mismo viene a visitarme también, ve~ debería llamar a mi hermanita también pero creo que se fue con España- decía la chica poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla.

-Mi hermana tiene demasiado tiempo libre- se quejó Alemania dándole otro largo trago a su lata de cerveza deteniéndose de pronto y dejando la lata en la mesa avergonzada por estar bebiendo como un hombre, nunca se había podido quitar ese comportamiento que sus soldados le contagiaron hace tiempo.

Volteó a ver para verificar si Italia no se había percatado de ello pero esta solo le daba un breve trago a su copa de vino la cual sostenía con una delicadeza que solo podía competir con la elegancia femenina de Francia.

¿Por qué Italia era así?... Alemania no debería ser la que debiera ser hombre, era Italia la que debió haber nacido como un hombre porque así Alemania no se sentiría tan acomplejada en ocasiones así, porque si Italia fuera hombre podría beber como quisiera y vestir pantalones todo el tiempo, podría llevar su cabello aún más corto para que no le estorbase… podría tal vez decirle lo que sentía sin sentirse sofocada ya que era más fácil mirar a un hombre a la cara y hablar con él directamente que tener que enfrentar los grandes ojos almendrados y los labios rosados que la desarmaban por completo.

-Italia debió haber sido hombre…- susurró sin darse cuenta con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la mencionada asustando de nuevo a la germana.

-¡No!- dijo o mejor dicho, casi gritó nerviosa. Italia la miró unos momentos algo dudosa y después sonrió sin darle más importancia.

Terminaron cada quien sus bebidas y se fueron a dormir, Italia había insistido demasiado para que durmieran juntas así que Alemania se vio obligaba a compartir la cama con ella, aunque no era algo nuevo… pero cada vez se volvía más incómodo.

La rubia solo se puso los pantalones de su pijama y una playera holgada para luego meterse a la cama con un libro en la mano mientras esperaba a que Italia terminara todo su ritual nocturno.

La parte norte del país italohablante, tenía por costumbre lavar su cara y ponerle algún tipo de crema humectante con aroma a menta, se desataba el cabello y lo cepillaba repetidas veces bajo la atenta mirada de Alemania que fingía leer, pero que en realidad veía casi con admiración la manera en que los cabellos castaños caían sobre los hombros delgados de la morena que parecía disfrutar el desenredar su cabello cuidando de no tocar el curioso rulo que asomaba de manera graciosa entre su cabellera. Después de esto lo trenzaba con tal paciencia que era un poco desesperante, excepto para su mejor amiga que veía los dedos hábiles moverse entre los mechones sedosos; justo en este momento Alemania tomaba una de las puntas de su propio cabello rubio y miraba con total decepción lo maltratado que lo tenía, nada que ver con la melena de Italia.

Ahora venía la parte en la que Alemania clavaba su mirada en las páginas de su libro para evitar ver a Italia sacarse su blusón blanco para quedar desnuda, y es que esa mujer no dormía si traía ropa encima.

-Te he dicho que te pongas algo cuando durmamos juntas- le espetó Alemania cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama a su lado, aun con sus ojos en los párrafos del libro del que no estaba leyendo ni una sola palabra.

-Ve~ pero no hay problema, las dos somos mujeres- le tranquilizó entre risitas la italiana alzando un poco la sabana, aquella noche hacía calor y solo se cubrió hasta las piernas.

-Es que ese es el problema- murmuró la ojiazul que podría abalanzarse sobre su amiga y hacerle todo tipo de cosas… pero no podía, no podía porque ambas eran mujeres, el problema.

Alemania luchaba para no voltear así que no pudo ver la cara triste que Italia dibujó en su rostro tras su comentario. La castaña recargó su cabeza en la almohada mirando a la concentrada ojiazul acentuando su gesto triste.

-Buenos noches- tan solo dijo cuándo prefirió cerrar sus ojos y solo sumergirse en un sueño reparador.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Alemania bajara un poco su libro y volteara a ver la figura dormida de Italia; la piel se le erizó cuando se encontró con la esbelta figura desnuda de Italia… oh Dios, casi podía jurar que estaba viendo una pintura expuesta en algún museo de arte.

Italia era bellísima, la viese por donde la viese, tenía su trenza castaña descansado en su hombro con algunos mechones en su rostro dormido con su boquita rosada entreabierta, su piel ligeramente bronceada y sin imperfecciones, una espalda que a primera vista era tan frágil, pechos pequeños, vientre plano, una cintura de avispa y caderas que resaltaban su bien formado cuerpo que remataba con unas piernas largas a pesar de no ser tan alta.

Y luego estaba Alemania, la germana se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama y fue hasta el baño tan solo para verse a sí misma en el espejo, se pasó sus manos ásperas por la cara y luego inevitablemente las bajó hasta su pecho en donde no le gustó lo que sentía, ¡Los odiaba! Odiaba ese busto enorme que le había traído tantos problemas desde que era una adolescente ¿Por qué no podían ser como los de Italia? No solo eran un problema a la hora de los entrenamientos, también cuando le presentaban a alguien importante pues lo primero que hacían era verle los pechos antes que los ojos.

Intentaba ocultarlos pero parecía imposible, ahí estaban esas cosas horribles; después bajó sus manos hasta su vientre, no estaba mal, siempre hacía ejercicio y se mantenía en forma pero su cintura… tampoco era tan estrecha como la de Italia y su cadera era más ancha ¡Qué horror!

La alemana cerró los ojos y dejó de mirarse al espejo para luego sentarse en el retrete abrazándose a sí misma; Italia tenía razón, ella debió haber sido hombre, no era bella ni femenina, no era una señorita con modales delicados ni tampoco tenía la voz suave…

¡Pero no quería! No quería ser hombre… ella era una chica y muy dentro de ella quería que alguien la tratara de manera delicada, estaba enamorada y quería ser besada, que le dieran flores y le dijeran lo bonita que era aunque fuera mentira, quería atreverse a lucir bonitos vestidos y aprender a usar tacones… era una mujer ¡Pero enamorada de otra mujer!

Alemania tardó casi toda la noche antes de atreverse a salir y regresar a la cama con Italia.

La mañana llegó y algo cansada bajó a desayunar tan solo para encontrarse con su hermana la que había llegado a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡West! Ven aquí malvada, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a visitar a Ita? Kesesese- le dijo Prusia abalanzándose en un abrazo a la castaña que solo sonreía de manera bobalicona.

-Porque ella me invitó a mí no a ti- contestó sencillamente Alemania viendo a su hermana hacer un mohín con su boca a modo de berrinche por su respuesta.

-Por ser tan cruel con tu awesome hermana no te dejaré dormir con Ita esta noche- dijo la peliplata abrazando a Italia que recibía los mimos de la mayor gustosa.

-Ve~ lo siento Alemania, esta noche dormiré con Prusia- dijo la muchacha mientras que Alemania no parecía muy conforme con eso pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Por cierto, tengo que ir por leche, vuelvo rápido para desayunar- anunció la muchacha tomando su monedero y saliendo de la cocina para ir por la leche mientras las hermanas alemanas la veían irse.

-Y dime West ¿Algún progreso con Ita?- preguntó Prusia que se hacía su larga melena plateada hacia atrás del hombro.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo la chica nerviosa sirviéndose café.

-¡No te hagas la tonta!- le regañó Prusia abrazándola desde atrás pasándole sus manos por la cintura.

-Yo sé que te gusta Ita pero no te atreves a decírselo- le susurraba entre risitas maldosas -¡Ten confianza en ti misma, eres una gran chica, solo usa tus atributos!- le dijo poniendo sus manos en los pechos de Alemania haciendo que esta gritara y se retorciera intentando quitarse a la albina de encima hasta que esta por fin la soltó.

-Recuerda lo que te dice la increíble yo, usa lo que tienes- le guiñó un ojo y fue a la sala tal vez para ver televisión o entretenerse en algo.

Alemania pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho, aunque tal vez fueran puras tonterías no perdía nada poniendo en práctica su consejo así que cuando Prusia e Italia fueron de compras y ella se quedó con el pretexto de que no le apetecía recorrer tiendas, subió a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de invitados en donde Prusia se iba a quedar, rebuscó entre la maleta de la ojirrojo buscando su estuche de maquillaje hasta que lo encontró.

La rubia se sentó frente al espejo y se enfrentó de nuevo a su reflejo buscando alguna cosa que le gustara de ella misma, se hizo a un lado el flequillo y vio sus ojos celestes, tenía que admitir que eran lindos.

_¿Yo también puedo ser bonita?_ Se preguntó mientras veía su reflejo sacando el maquillaje de la cosmetiquera de Prusia tratando de buscar el delineador o algo así ya que había escuchado muchas veces algo acerca de cómo algo de delineador puede hacer sobresalir tus ojos.

La rubia estaba a punto de descubrir cómo diablos se podían delinear el lagrimal de los ojos cuando el azote de la puerta de la habitación le alertó de que alguien acababa de llegar y no era otra más que Italia.

-¡Alemania, olvidé mi dinero!- anunció y la germana tan solo alcanzó a casi ponerse encima del tocador para esconder todo el maquillaje

-¡No me des esos sustos!- le regañó Alemania que respiraba de manera acelerada mientras que Italia se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Qué estás escondiendo?- preguntó al notar la manera en que la ojiazul cubría todo el tocador.

-Nada- contestó Alemania.

-Si escondes algo, déjame ver- le pidió Italia queriéndola mover para ver lo que ocultaba.

-¡No escondo nada!- luchaba la rubia

-Entonces déjame ver- le discutía la morena hasta que finalmente pudo quitar a Alemania de encima para ver todo el maquillaje.

-Ve~ Alemania ¿Te estabas maquillando?- preguntó realmente intrigada Italia viendo como la cara de su amiga se pintaba de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? A veces yo también quiero verme bonita- dijo Alemania rezando par que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

-No tiene nada de malo, es bueno que te quieras ver bien- decía Italia tomando un brillo labial para luego poner sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Alemania obligándole a alzar la cara para pintar sus labios.

Alemania sentía su cara arder y su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras veía los ojos de Italia concentrados en su boca, sintiendo la textura chiclosa y desconocida del brillo en sus labios hasta que Italia finalmente terminó y le sonrió.

-Ve~ Alemania cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ti- le dijo Italia cuando la rubia se miró al espejo y vio sus labios brillar con un tenue tono rosado que realzaba su tez blanca.

-Yo me enamoraría de ti si…-

-Si fuera hombre, ya me lo has dicho- dijo Alemania de manera cortante sin saber que Italia no quería decir eso realmente.

-Tengo que irme, Prusia me espera- dijo la italiana antes de seguir con la conversación y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir.

Alemania se limpió el brillo de la boca con el dorso de su mano cuando Italia salió por la puerta… ya no podía soportar eso.

Una mañana la germana decidió visitar a su otra mejor amiga: Japón, aprovechando que pasaba por su casa gracias a un viaje de negocios.

Japón la recibió envuelta en su hermoso kimono rosa pálido, ah… olvidaba que la chica también era todo lo contrario a ella. Japón siempre vestía esa ropa típica que la hacían ver como una especie de belleza oriental clásica, solo en las juntas con el resto de las naciones usaba ropa occidental pero no por ello dejaba de verse elegante y bonita.

-Buenos días Alemania-san, pasa por favor- le invitó la morena haciéndose a un lado y guiándola por los pasillos de su casa dando pasitos cortos hasta llegar a la salita en donde se sentó ceremoniosamente para servirle un poco de té, Alemania nunca se cansaba de ver la disciplina con la que Japón preparaba y le servía el té.

-¿A que debo tu visita? Imagino que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo porque has venido a verme hasta aquí- le dijo ella tranquilamente mientras Alemania jugaba con la taza de arcilla entre sus manos un poco nerviosa y sin responder.

-¿Se trata de Italia-chan?- preguntó asertivamente Japón viendo como la ojiazul se removía en su lugar, fingiendo que las piernas se le habían adormecido por la posición en la que estaba sentada.

-S… si- contestó finalmente la germana al saber que no le podía mentir a Japón.

-¿Ha sucedido algo con ella?- preguntó la pelinegra dándole un sorbito a su té verde viendo como en el rostro de Alemania se teñía con un gesto de angustia al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Ya no puedo estar con Italia… es demasiado doloroso- dijo finalmente intentado controlar el temblor en su voz y en sus manos.

-Me duele estar con ella… ya no puedo más- dijo dejando resbalar algunas lágrimas que fueron a dar en la taza de té y se mesclaron con la infusión.

-Japón ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó alzando su cara llorosa sorprendiendo a la japonesa que no imaginó ver a qué punto podía llegarle a afectar a Alemania sus sentimientos por la despistada Italia.

Japón se acercó a Alemania para intentar reconfortarla pero antes de poder hacer algo Alemania se le fue encima llorando sobre su caro kimono de seda, dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan la fina tela de su regazo.

Porque era demasiado doloroso estar enamorada de alguien de su mismo sexo, porque era doloroso estar con alguien que solo la veía como una amiga y nada más, porque era doloroso tener que compararse todo el tiempo y estar acomplejada cada vez que estaba con Italia, porque el amor en si le era doloroso.

Japón la escuchó llorar en silencio y solo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello mientras Alemania lloraba con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas hasta que se cansó y solo se quedó ahí sollozando ya sin soltar lagrimas… que tonta era, más tonta que Italia por haberse enamorado, porque como nación no debió haberlo permitido… ¡Qué idiota! Qué idiota era esperar que Italia la viese de manera romántica… que idiota era al pensar que podría ser amada por quien era.

Alemania pasó la noche en casa de Japón y a la mañana siguiente decidió que era mejor irse a casa y enfrentar sus problemas ella sola y con toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba, así que tras despedirse y pedir perdón por la penosa escena que le había hecho soportar a Japón, regresó a su casa en donde al parecer tenía una invitada inesperada.

Sabiendo que se trataba de Italia subió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta encontrándose con lo que a primera vista le pareció un muchacho… hasta que lo vio bien…

-¿Italia?- preguntó al reconocer el rostro de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello y a tu ropa?!- preguntó alarmada cuando vio a su amiga vestida con ropas de hombre y su cabello ¡Su hermoso cabello largo ahora estaba tan corto!

-Ve~ ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo la muchacha forzándose a sonreír y dando una vueltecita sobre sus pies.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntaba anonadada Alemania.

-Porque… así puedo estar contigo Alemania… si me veo como un hombre te podré tomar de la mano y besarte… besarte en la boca sin que nadie diga nada malo…- contestó Italia sonrojada cuando Alemania estuvo a punto de protestar pero se detuvo al procesar sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la germana

-¡Ya sé! Ya sé que no debo estar enamorada ¡ah quiero decir! Enamorado de ti pero te quiero demasiado… Alemania, te quiero mucho mucho mucho y cuando te agarro de la mano, cuando dormimos juntas… yo quiero que lo hagamos como algo mas y no como amigas pero tú siempre dices que no puedo dormir sin ropa contigo porque somos chicas y un día dijiste que yo debería ser hombre… entonces ya está… soy hombre ¿Ahora me puedes querer?- preguntó avergonzada y al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Alemania intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Es que… ¡¿Eres tonta?!- dijo finalmente Alemania viendo como los ojos de Italia se llenaban aun mas de lágrimas.

Alemania se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, quitándole la chaqueta de hombre y toda esa ridícula ropa, una a una.

-¡Te quiero como eres! Te quiero demasiado Italia, te quiero a ti… y yo que pensaba que eras tú la que querías que yo fuera un hombre- decía Alemania dejándola tan solo en su ropa interior viendo así su figura de mujer.

-¡No Alemania! Yo también te quiero como mujer, eres muy bella- dijo Italia poniendo sus manos en la cara de Alemania que se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Alemania eres hermosa y me gustas así como eres; eres fuerte y valiente, los hombres no te intimidan ¡Me encanta tu cuerpo pero siempre lo estás cubriendo! Alemania eres tan hermosa pero temía que si te lo decía me fueras a rechazar, tenía tanto miedo- le dijo abrazándola de vuelta enterrando su cara en el cuello de la germana.

-N… no tienes que decirme eso… ya sé que no soy tan bonita como tú- dijo la rubia abrazando a Italia también que se separó de ella de golpe.

-¡Si lo eres, eres mil veces más bonita! Mil veces más bella de lo que tú crees- le dijo Italia levantándose de puntillas, mirando fijamente las orbes azules de Alemania que sintió el aliento tibio de la italiana cerca de su rostro y sus labios pequeños que buscaban los suyos.

Si Alemania supiera acerca de todas las veces que Italia se despertaba a mitad de la noche solo para verla dormir, si supiera la manera en que miraba cada detalle de su rostro pálido, que adoraba como esa cara brillaba cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban de manera violenta, que amaba como sus ojos celestes nunca cedían ante la mirada de nadie, que a veces odiaba que usara ropa holgada escondiendo su cuerpo… pero otras veces le gustaba que fuera así porque de esa manera solo ella podría verlo y nadie más. Alemania jamás se imaginó la manera loca en la que Italia la quería.

Y Alemania sintió por primera vez el trato delicado que buscaba, sintió besos cálidos en sus labios algo torpes, escuchó como la llamaban bonita, como le tomaban la mano… sintió su piel siendo acariciada con ternura y cuidado, dando el mismo trato a cambio. Los complejos desaparecieron con cada beso, el miedo se disipó con cada "te quiero".

Alemania se sintió amada por quien era.

/

**Cositas fluff que nacen para San Valentín ¡Porque soy una cursi de mierda!**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este One/Shot que nació tras darme cuenta que nunca le había dedicado un fic a las Nyo, y que decidí escribir por la fecha, así puro amor bello para todos.**

**En fin, mi verborrea no importa, gracias por leer y de verdad espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
